Zero His Story
by SmileyWrites
Summary: Zero is an average guy who's life takes a turn for the worst and he gets know for being the most famous of them all...MissingNo ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Zero His Story**

**Just a nice background story for my character Zero hopes you like! This will be in first person! Hope I can do it!**

**O.o.O.o.O**

I look at the town and reflect. It is as dark and depressing as always. The only colors come from the one or two brave tourists. No one stays here for long because they know what happened and they are afraid of what would happen to them if they stayed too long. The longest a tourist visited was fifteen years ago he stayed for a few days and was never seen again. Then again he did come when the massacre occurred. Lavender Town is known for that. This place is _ONLY_ known for that. Anyone brave (or unlikely) enough to visit is reminded of only that.

They look around and see nothing but the slaughter of many Pokémon and that one human. No grave was built for him because he was never found and I don't want to be found. I refuse to show myself. I don't think many know me before I became…What do they call me now? MissingNo, what a pity no one even bothered to learn my real name. Or did they? It is closely related to Zero in a way. I look out the window when a splash of blue surprises me. Is he _still_ here? That is very surprising to me.

That old man who comes to the Pokémon Tower every day to visit Arrow that refuses to leave even though the many deaths that happened that day are burned into his head as they are in mine. I don't care much about him. He seems to feel my presence in this cold top floor where Arrow rests. He also doesn't seem to care about me as well but he prays for Arrow and me. Why does he do that? Doesn't he know I'm…going to kill him? But why can't I kill him? Why when I see him come and pray again I can't end his life right then and now?

Maybe it's because I like to let him suffer while he's still alive. Life is torture in my point of view. I felt a weight come off my shoulders when I died. Life must be torture. The living is alive to suffer. And if they never suffer then…Make their loved ones suffer a slow death. I smile sadistically at my thoughts. My philosophies are what keep me going as much as my beloved Arrow who I love with all my heart. I spit and scowl. There is no such thing as love. It is just a word that we gain because we always need someone to take care of our hearts.

We are born with hate but learn to love. My love that once existed somewhere was torn away from me. I believe that is when I became mad. That's when I smiled so roughly it hurt. The time when I laughed so sarcastically it sounded like I was choking. I look outside again. Lavender Town always seems to always have a dark cloud hanging over it. I swear I just saw a little girl wearing yellow and red point at me. Who is she? Why can she see me? My over developed eyes stare closely at the girl. She seems very ordinary at first glance.

Then if you look at her long enough you can see that she is transparent. You can also see the chains that bind her to that spot she is always standing at. She smiles that wicked smile of hers looking all cute and adorable then you see the evil in her. She's like me she is dead. The old man is like us as well the fact that I don't let him die that alone proves it. Then you see that face is a mask. Her true face is white she had bright red and yellow eyes. Her smile shows sharp teeth that cannot wait to tear you apart. (**666 words!**)

But people can see her. She chooses to be seen unlike me. A woman walks past her and she asks her a question.

_Do you believe in ghosts?_

The woman looks curiously at the girl then shakes her head the girl frowns. If the woman had said yes the girls smile is something you are likely to not forget any time soon. She asks that question to anyone who passes her. I don't know why she does that. _Is she trying to give herself away? _She looks at me approvingly and I can't help but to smile. Her question distracts everyone form what she truly is but she reveals herself so clearly, I find that ingenious.

Night has fallen. He towns people who have lived here long enough know to run for their houses. No one truly is who they say they are in this town. They don't try to coax the girl into hiding they know she won't go I know she can't leave. The chains that bind her were put there for a reason, though I don't know the reason. I hear a growl then a whimper then silence. I do not bother with who made the noise. I found out long ago that the spirits are not a rest in this cursed tower.

I look around. There seems to be a fog forming in the room like always. I shiver no I still find myself shivering when the white hand rests itself on my shoulder. I shouldn't be afraid of it. Why would my own hand hurt me? I sigh remembering the moment when I made one more cut it was deep enough to get rid of this ghostly body part but not enough to kill me instantly. Bleu has awoken. He looks at me with his sad beady black eyes. His two front teeth are stained red so I'm guessing he's had a fun day.

His name isn't really Bleu that is just what I call him because of his trainer. Bleu shakes his naked tail and curls up into a tight ball. He slowly disappears. Cursed living! If _HE_ hadn't done that Bleu wouldn't be dead. He wouldn't have to remind random Pokémon and trainers of his sufferings. Then again death was our savior. Arrow shakes her head at me and I am once again reminded of the cruelty of humans and life…

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zero His Story**

**Welcome to chapter 2 this is the beginning of Zero! And sorry the last chapter was shorter than I usually type I was pressed for time this one and the rest will be normal length! Maybe longer who knows! Hope you like!**

**O.o.O.o.O (character pov)**

I smile a real smile. This is the first day of my journey and my ticket away from these people. They drive me up the wall! I sort of hope that Noah's Dragon Clan doesn't accept Guinevere. But then again that would be so cruel of me! Who else is doing something big? Did that cowardly gym leader Giovanni finally have the nerve to confess to…Chrissie? They are perfect for each other both of them stupid idiots. I shouldn't be so hard on them I mean they are my friends. Arrow taps me with her signature bone. I look to her she shakes her tail as impatient as me.

Well I guess I should leave not like "my friends" would miss me there all too busy trying to have a family. I follow Arrows lead…

**X.x.X.x.X (time change)**

Arrow chased a Caterpie and the poor thing ran into an old man who seemed to be sleeping in the middle of the road. I think that man has some issues if he just sleeps there. The Caterpie ran over the old man and before Arrow could he woke up and grasped her by the tail. Okay _NO ONE_ and I mean _NO ONE_ hurts my Arrow. Zero ran up to the man and kicked him in a disturbing place. I am defiantly never doing that ever again but he did deserve it! The old man flinched and dropped Arrow who ran into Zero's arms.

"What the hell is your problem kid?" The old man was coughing. Zero smirked at the old man and began walking away from him."Wait kid! Ugh I have to get out of here! I look to the geezer. He stands up holding a Pokéball. "Want me to show you how to catch Pokémon?" He asked looking pleased with himself. Zero sigh does everyone think I'm an idiot? Don't you see I already know how to catch Pokémon? "Sure," I mutter not caring about the fact he caught a random Weedle when there is _no grass around_! He must have rehearsed this.

"Wow that was so amazing now I really have to go," I said trying to hide my sarcasm. "Pfft kids these days have no patience," he said with a suddenly hungry look in his eyes. I walk away from him still holding Arrow. "That girl you got there is something," the jerk says. I ignore him and keep walking.

I look around. The Viridian Forest is gorgeous. Arrow sniffs at a few flowers the chases after Pikachu. I run after her not wanting her to get lost and the fact that I found a Pikachu is incredibly too good to pass. The Pikachu slams into a tree. Idiot Pokémon isn't this its home? Shouldn't it know every nook and cranny of this place? Arrow runs to it and nudges it wanting to keep on playing. The Pikachu uses thunderbolt but it doesn't even faze Arrow. Then it collapsed its eyes looking like two swirls. I think for a few seconds. If I use a revive it might run away if I don't who knows what will happen.

Arrow looks pleadingly at me. I can never say no to her. I reach into my pockets and find the golden shard. Carefully I give it to the Pikachu and help it swallow. It blinks and looks around then it smiles at me and dashes away. I pout wanting to tell Arrow that I knew it would run off. Arrow smiles and jumps into my arms nuzzling my neck. Well as long as she's happy I don't care if it got away.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Surfin use water gun," the penguin like Pokémon did the command. I can see the fear in the trainer's eyes. "The HELL, didn't you say you just started your journey?" I roll my eyes. Stupid naïve trainer! Just because I just started this trek doesn't mean I haven't been preparing for it. The idiot even left his Pokémon undefended. The Geodude collapsed. I could see the gym leader behind him unfazed by my power but I could tell this gym will be a piece of cake.

I flip the badge into the air. It spins thrice and lands in the palm of my hand. I smirk to myself. That was pitifully easy I almost on purposely lost. Maybe I should to that I mean let them beat me easily then show them my true power. Zero enters the Pokémart to get some needed items remembering his far too easy battle.

**W.w.W.w.W (flashback)**

_"Okay I'm in a bit of a hurry please going easy on me," Zero said pouting. Brock the Gym Leader smirked and sent out an Onix. "Okay this will be fast," the stupid man said voice full of confidence. Zero rolled his eyes. I didn't mean literately go easy on me, the teen thought. He sent out Surfin the Prinplup. Brock looked astonished or at least that was the emotion Zero thought he was wearing. "How?" Zero sighed this is the first of many times he would have to explain himself._

_ "Okay my appointment can wait," Zero smirked explaining his 'I'm in a hurry excuse'. Surfin looked like he was itching to destroy Brock's Onix. _

_ "My parents gave me the Piplup when I was younger. I never saw them again after that as a matter of fact I don't even know if their even alive." Zero growled feeling sick to his stomach. "Now if you excuse me I really have to go…Surfin use water gun!" Onix looked astounded before it was shot with the strong water move and fainted._

**W.w.W.w.W**

Zero sighed. Brock didn't even bother sending out his Geodude since he thought Zero was so powerful that he didn't need to. I walk on not feeling the least bit tired but Arrow yawns. I would return her to the Pokéball but she doesn't like that. She would much rather walk tiredly than rest in the uncomfortable device. I sigh and pick her up. She growls and squirms a bit then gives up and sleeps. I chuckle. No matter how headstrong my precious Marowak is she does have her weaknesses sleep being one. I just keep on going I promise to her that I would stop at the nearest Pokémon Center.

I don't have to wait too long as a reach one just outside of a cave. I enter the surprisingly still open Center and see I'm not the only one crashing there. There's a man that looks so familiar sleeping on the couch. A Raichu growls at me when I pass by him and settle into another empty couch.

**X.x.X.x.X**

I'm awakening by what sounds like Arrow playing with another Pokémon. I rub the sleep away from my eyes and see she is not playing but growling at a Venamoth who was trying to steal her food. The Venamoth narrows its eyes and Arrow closes hers. I get up and pick her up. The Venamoth begins eating. I get an Awakening and spray Arrow. She shakes her head growling then realizing she's in my arms. My stomach growls telling me that I have to eat. Nurse Joy giggles and hands me a plate of omelet and bacon. I mutter thanks as she gives Arrow another bowl of food.

I blink not wanting to enter the cave. I have no repels so I'm bound to fun into at least a million Pokémon. I'm too busy thinking that I'm not prepared when something big shoves me aside. I rub my head and open my eyes in time to see a Nidoking stomp into the cave. I think for a while. If it's fully evolved it might already belong to anyone but I didn't see anyone but I hiker I beat the other day. That man didn't have a Nidoking. Then I get an idea if I follow it much weaker Pokémon may not want to tangle with it.

I ran into the cave not wanting to lose the powerful Pokémon, Arrow at my heels.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Into Mt Moon he goes! Wonder who that familiar man was and what's with the Nidoking? ****Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero His Story**

**Welcome to chapter 3 let us see what Zero is up to next…**

**O.o.O.o.O**

The cave is incredibly dark but we manage not to run into a single Pokémon. When we head outside I see that it is as dark as it was in Mt Moon. It must have taken us all day to get out. I check my calendar. No it took us three days! The Nidoking glares at me as if challenging me too keeps on following as it lumbers away. Arrow growls at it and I shrug to her not wanting to get into a fight with that creature. We battle a few weak Pokémon before entering what I assume is Cerulean City.

I look to the Pokémon Center which its lights are off so I'm guessing it's closed. The Gym is also closed. I sigh doesn't matter if the Centers closed but if the Gym wasn't we would have battled the leader and left already. Arrow runs to a bridge and begins digging near some flowers. I stare at her curiously then she lifts her head holding a candy with blue wrapping paper. I stare astonishingly at the candy which is a rare candy! Someone must have dropped it or something. Arrow hands me the rare treat and shakes her tail. I pat her head shoving the candy into my pocket.

I stand up and notice a house at the far side of the city. Its lights are on so someone must be inside. I run to it Arrow following. I thank Arceus that whatever trainers are usually here are all gone. Panting I knock. No one answers. I turn the knob and find that the door isn't locked. I step inside. There are papers and machines everywhere. A Vulpix growls at me. At first I thought this house was abandoned and the Vulpix entered on its own accord then I see a sleeping figure on one of the machines.

"Hey wake up," I yell to the sleeping person. The person shifts and lifts their head. It's a guy. He was a few years younger than me with curly brown hair. The Vulpix notices and tries to attack but Arrow rushes to my rescue and hits it with her bone. It squeals and the boy looks at me with frightened green eyes. Then he looks at Arrow and his eyes gleam. "Oh my Arceus, You have a Marowak!" He runs over to Arrow and shakes her paw. "Hello my name is Bill," he smiles at me and tosses something. I catch it, another rare candy.

"Thanks," I say as he pets Arrow. Well as long as he's not hurting her I shouldn't get all crazy. Arrow nuzzles him. I smile she never likes anyone that quickly. Bill reaches into his pocket and gets another treat; he unwraps it and reveals a poffin. Arrow sniffs at it then her eyes sparkle then she looks at me for permission, I nod. Arrow grabs the poffin and eats it up. "What flavor is it?" I ask. Arrow always hated every poffin I made for her. "Sweet with a heent of bitterness," Bill says chuckling at Arrow licking her paws.

Sweet with a hint of bitterness, I make a metal note of that. Arrow yawns and curls into a ball at that spot. Bill stretches, "You want to stay here? I bet dee Centers closed." I nod feeling my eyes droop. There's the guest room, he gestures to his right. "Thanks a lot," I tell him picking up Arrow and head to bed. "No problem," he replies.

**Z.z.Z.z.Z (dream)**

_I'm cold so cold. I shiver and look around. The darkness looks inviting. I walk for what seems like hours then I hear screams. They are the sounds of pure terror. I turn in all directions but no source the screams they seem to be coming from every direction. _

_My ears beep in protest they are sensitive to loud noises. I notice something a tune. I know I've never heard the tune before. It scares me; the tune is like evil's melody. It speeds up and gets higher. I cover my ears._

_Then I can't breathe. The air becomes toxic. Its fumes burn my lungs. I try to struggle away for the deadly gas but I can't my limbs won't move. My lungs are screaming for air but I won't breathe. The tune slows down and sounds low almost haunting. _

_Then I feel an incredible pain in my left arm. I clutch it believing the healing powers touch has. It feels like it's being cut by a million knives. The pain in my arms distracts me from not breathing and I take in a huge gulp of the toxic air. I scream as the darkness slowly engulfs me. The last thing I notice is the tune it's still playing haunting me..._

**Z.z.Z.z.Z **

I wake up screaming. This wakes up Arrow she turns around and looks at me with worried eyes. I breathe in and out slowly trying to calm myself. I'm drenched in sweat. I roll up my long sleeves wanting air. Arrow hops onto a table and opens a window. I sigh feeling the cool air touch my skin. I can still hear the tune in my ears. I shake my head wanting to get rid of the sound. Arrow nudges my shoulder and I give her a reassuring smile. I'm fine it was just a stupid nightmare. Bill rushes into the room without knocking and I quickly cover my arms.

He has curiosity in his eyes and speaks, "Are you okay? I heard screaming." I nod not trusting my voice. He shrugs, "If you want to take a shower it's to your left there are already towels." He says curiosity replaced by worry. I nod again and he closes the door. I stand up and stretch the last traces of my nightmare disappearing. I take a quick shower and head to the main room. Bill is fiddling with some wires. Arrow and his Vulpix are watching him and giggle. "Hey uhh I don't know your name," he says not looking away from his work.

"Zero," I mutter. Of the people I met so far Bill is the only one who's asked me my name. "Cool, if you're hungry theirs some cereal on the counter. " Don't worry I already fed your Marowak," he says making the wires buzz. I flinch the noise irritating my sensitive ears. Arrow and his Vulpix burst out laughing. I fix myself some breakfast and ate fast. I don't want to owe Bill anything for his hospitality plus I need to fight the Gym Leader. When finished I washed my dishes and saw that Bill was still messing around with the wires. Arrow and his Vulpix were playing, rolling around not hurting the other.

"Come on girl we have to go," I say Arrow nips Vulpix's ear and runs into my arms. Bill looks up from his work, "It was nice knowing you Zero and you're Marowak." He tosses another rare candy and I toss it back. "It was nice knowing you to Bill but I don't need so many candies." Bills eyes sparkle approvingly and put the candy in his pocket. I exit Bills house and the door locks behind me. I look around and see that there are trainers on the rout next to his house. I shrug my Pokémon need their exercise.

I'm panting by the time I beat the trainers in the water type gym. The Gym Leader Misty nods in approval. I quickly run outside the gym to heal and by more potions. I head out of the Pokémart and trip on something. I hear a laugh in an all too familiar voice. I try to stand up but something soft and sticky bounds my legs together. Someone crouches and lifts my head up by my neck. I am face to face with the weird old man. Arrow is growling beside me. She wants to attack him but she never would without an order from me.

"Well what do we have here the little smart boy," he says. My neck is on fire he isn't the gentlest elderly man ever. He looks at Arrow and reaches for her. She moves out his reach and he drops my head. My chin scrapes the floor. "Come on girl," he coos as if he was trying to trick her into thinking he was a good man. She spits at him and still refuses to attack. I try to get up again but a searing pain in my left hand stops me. I turn it over and see a needle in it. Then the same sticky stuff that was around my legs bound my other hand to my back.

"Arrow use bone rush on that stupid Weedle!" I guess the Pokémon that did this to me and I hear Arrow attack the poison bug. "Not so fast!" The old man growls then I feel something sting my neck. "One more move and he's a goner!"

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Ahhh! Stupid Pokémon capture man! What will happen to Zero next? ****Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Zero His Story**

**Chapter 4 some suspense will Zero make it out of this one?**

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Now if you don't want this poor boy to die I suggest you come with me," the crazy old guy said. I can feel my conscious slowly slipping away. I can't feel my left arm. The poison must be spreading to the rest of my body. Now all I need is the tune and it'll feel like my dream. I can feel something run down my neck. Could it be blood? "Come on girl don't play with me," I feel something weird at my side. What the hell is he doing? Arrow growls and I hear something break. "Run Arrow!" I scream then the old man kicks my side and I roll over I can see them now though.

Arrow is glaring daggers at the man. At his feet I see something broken. Its red and white... "What the hell! Why did you break her Pokéball?" I see Arrow struggling to comprehend the situation she was in, my precious Marowak was free. The old man smirks and tosses his own Pokéball it captures Arrow. I feel my heart stop completely. It shakes once and Arrow breaks free. "Stupid Pokémon," the old man yells kicking me again I roll the hit some really uncomfortable bushes. I can still see them, Arrow tackles the old man and he falls on his behind.

I smirk but then feel a huge pain in my chest and scream. Arrow looks at me worriedly and runs to my aid but the man throws another Pokéball. This time it doesn't shake at all before Arrow breaks out. "RUN ARROW!" To say those words took a lot of strength. Arrow stops mid-way to me and blinks. "Get in the Pokéball and stay in before I kill him," the old man growls standing up and walking towards me. I have no strength to say anything. The pain in my chest is excruciating. Arrow howls. I can see black at the edge of my eyes.

I blink at Arrow once before closing my eyes and letting the darkness eat me.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"That kid Zero is something don't you think girl," Bill asks his Vulpix who has just woken from a nap. She shakes and nods. She wishes she could have played with Arrow some more. "Well I guess he is really into becoming a Pokémon champion since he wanted to leave so fast," Bill chuckles to himself. Vulpix smiles then jumps on some boxes to look out the window. She thought she heard a noise. She can see all of Cerulean City from here. Then a strange scent hits her sensitive nose. She sniffs and it leaves a sour taste in her mouth.

She coughs and Bill runs to her and runs her back. "OI, girl are you okay?" Bill asks feeling dizzy as the scent of blood hits his nose. He looks out the window then quickly grabs Vulpix and ducks as a bone smashes into it. "What dee heck?" He stands up and examines the bone. "Hey Vulpix it's a Marowak bo-, "he stops in mid-sentence realizing some many things at once. "Oh my Arceus…ZERO!" As fast as he can he runs out of his house Vulpix on his tail to what seems to an old man. "Zero," Bill runs to his friend who seems to be unconscious.

He collapses before he gets to him as something binds his legs together. "This kid has many useful things," the old man growls a Weedle by his side is glaring at Zero's Marowak. "Aww did his knight in shining armor fail to rescue him?" The man laughs at his own joke. Bill tries to rip the string off his legs but it is too strong. "Vulpix flamethrower," the fox Pokémon breathes out a blast of fire that consumes the old man's Weedle and it faints. Zero's Marowak whimpers and Bill hears a scream it's coming from behind him.

Twisting his head he sees Zero scream in pain as the old man shoots a poison sting from a blow dart. Zero writhes in pain then stops all together "You sick and twisted man leave him alone!" Bill screams as Vulpix cuts the string shot with her teeth. He stands up and the old man glares at him he crouches over Zero and holds another poison dart over him. "What dee hell do you want form him?" Bill questions. He holds his hands up in defeat afraid of what the old man would to Zero. "The kid insulted me!" Bill blinked.

"I know the idiot already knew how to catch Pokémon! Then the little bastard just walked away from me when he had the nerve to show up with that thing!" The old man points at Zero's Marowak. Bill still didn't get why the old man was doing this to Zero. He looked at his long haired friend who wasn't moving at all. Bill couldn't even see the faintest of rise in his chest. "That stupid Marowak," the old man looked insane. "I am going to capture the accursed thing and destroy it! NOW GET IN THE POKEBALL!" Bill tossed the bone at Zero's Marowak and she caught it with swift paws.

Vulpix jumped in front of Arrow and burned the crazy human's Pokéball before it could capture her friend. "Stupid child," the old man lunged for Bill but before he could reach a powerful water gun attack hit him. "Leave them alone you crazy old coot," Misty screamed at her and Staryu landed at her side. Bill ran to Zero and crouched beside him. He put his ear on his chest and heard the faintest of heart beats. Misty and Officer Jenny tied up the old man. "He's still alive!" Bill tried to lift his friend but Zero moaned in pain and he put him back down afraid of hurting him.

"Get nurse Joy and a stretcher fast," the water type Gym Leader nodded and ran as fast as she could to the Pokémon Center. Zero's Marowak ran to his side and curled up next to him. "Don't worry girl he'll be fine"

**Z.z.Z.z.Z**

_The tune was faster and higher than ever before. I covered my ears and screamed in pain. That stupid melody was going to make me go insane._

_Then I noticed something I couldn't feel my left hand. It wasn't numb I couldn't feel it at all! I rolled up my left sleeve and saw a nub. I didn't have my left hand anymore. _

_The tune was quieting. I felt relived. It was slow and low pitched. It scared me. This whole realm was scaring me. Where am I? _

_I heard a scream, then another and another. The screams were multiplying by the second. My ears felt as if they were about to explode. _

_A searing pain in my chest made me forget about the pain my ears were in. I clenched my chest and fell to my knees. I wished for this torture to end. But it was only just beginning._

_I was frozen in a building. It didn't look at all familiar. The tune sped up and raised pitch but it sounded normal as if it was at the right speed and pitch. _

_I looked around trying to distract myself form the pain in my chest. The building seemed unfinished. There a purple fog in the air. Around me shadows were coughing but I was unaffected. _

_Hyperbeam_

_I looked up and saw a familiar looking man and a howl pierced the air when the hyperbeam connected to its target. The smoke cleared and an unmoving brown body was lying down. A small puddle of blood surrounded it._

_I squinted trying to see what the brown thing was. It looked like a Marowak. It was and not just any Marowak it was…_

**Z.z.Z.z.Z**

"ARROW," I screamed. My precious Marowak squeaked and nuzzled me. I wrapped my arms around her. I flinched noticing my left was in a cast. "OI, what eez going on here…Zero," Bill came into the room I was in and hugged me. That felt really weird since no ever hugs me. Then I thought how Arrow must feel squeezed in between us and I chuckled. Bill quickly let go. "Oh, sorry I was so worried and thank Arceus you're okay!" He smiled as Arrow gave me a Pokéball. "What is this for," I questioned my throat hurting. Arrow pushed the Pokéball with her nose.

Bill face palmed. "You must have been unconscious when eet happened." I raised an eyebrow still confused. "Dat stupid jerk broke Arrow's Pokéball," he said not bothering to hide the anger in his voice. Arrow licked my face. I tried remembering but I suddenly felt dizzy and fell back in bed. Arrow whimpered. I pet her grabbing the Pokéball with my good hand and throwing it. Arrow jumped and entered the capture device. It shook three times and clicked. I smiled hearing Arrow release herself and she curled up next to me. I wrapped right arm around her and slept.

**O.o.O.o.O **

**Cute ending to this chapter! ****Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zero His Story**

**Chapter 5 let us continue**

**WARNING this contains MAJOR spoilers for my story The Silver-Eyed Tale **

**O.o.O.o.O**

Arrow growls at a Caterpie and then chases after it, I laugh. I shake my still stiff left hand to get rid of the pins and needles feel of it. I hear the weird man who loves shorts scowl behind me. That guy was a piece of cake no matter how much he enjoys the bottom half of his clothes. I seem to have fully recovered from the crazy old man incident and beat Misty now it was time to move on. I have no idea where were going this crazy man just told us to keep moving forward until I reach a cave. If we managed to survive that (gulp) I would reach Lavender Town.

I looked at my map. The stupid thing is no help. It just shows a line reaching the Rock Tunnel then Lavender Town. It doesn't mention all these twists and turns or how to get through the Rock Tunnel. I growl shoving the map into my new backpack. Which was another gracious gift from Bill luckily it didn't have any more rare candies in it. I hear Arrow before she slams into my back and we both fall forward. A few ace trainers laugh at us. I don't care I can beat them easily anyways. I shake Arrow off my back and she rolls in the dirt. I roll my eyes and tickle her belly. She giggles.

I get up feeling a bit nostalgic. Then I see something. A Beedrill is flying straight toward me. I freeze and the ace trainers run away. The Beedrill doesn't follow them it buzzes in front of me. Arrow growls and I signal her to stop. It holds out a letter with its stingers and I take it. I read the familiar scrawl of Koga:

_Zero! Bro what the hell? Why did you just leave without saying good bye? We all miss you but you got to do this right? I understand! The worse of worse things happened the other day but I have to get you caught up first. You know Chrissie, Giovanni's girlfriend? Well she and Giovanni got married a few days after you left (without telling anyone!). Then they had a kid! Can you believe that? Here's part one of the sad part: Chrissies dead she died giving birth unfortunately (R.I.P). Now you're caught up! Second part of the sad part: Silver (Giovanni's son) got kidnapped! Terrible I know! Bad part about that is that we have no leads! The only thing we know is that he was taken by a gigantic rainbow colored Pokémon. Nothing else! If you see it PLEASE contact us! Giovanni's an absolute wreck!_

I couldn't believe I was crying after I finished reading the letter. Giovanni and Chrissie seemed so happy together it's no surprise they got married and had a kid but to have Chrissie die! Then his son got kidnapped! I felt like destroying the Pokémon and whoever ordered it to do something so terrible! I wrote a quick reply telling them that I would notify them immediately if I saw or heard anything suspicious. The Beedrill took the letter and flew off. Arrow jumped on my shoulder and licked my wet cheek. I smiled at her and wiped the rest of my tears off.

**X.x.X.x.X**

I panted finally reaching what I thought was the Rock Tunnel. Me and my Pokémon where exhausted so I decided to camp on a hill. Arrow sniffed around probably for food. I looked into my backpack, it couldn't be empty it weighed a ton. I emptied it and found some status healers, super potions, berries, my map, and an escape rope. I sighed Bill was just way too generous. Arrow came back with some wood and more berries. I made a quick fire and we ate a few Oran berries. The healing powers seemed to get rid of my hunger completely.

I put out the fire and tried to make myself confortable on the grass. Arrow curled beside me and we slept.

**X.x.X.x.X**

I sat up abruptly from another nightmare I couldn't remember. Arrow stretched and licked my cheek. I smiled at her. She always knows the perfect ways to comfort me. It was still dark out so I was about to fall back asleep when a screeching woke startled me. I stood up and looked around for the source but saw nothing big enough. Then I heard flapping. I looked up and saw the most gigantic bird flying west.

It flapped its powerful wings which seemed to sparkle colorfully. I wondered if this was the Pokémon that kidnapped Silver. Then I saw a flash of blue light at its feet and it screeched. The noise was so loud I covered my sensitive ears. It turned its massive head towards me and prepared a fire attack. "Oh Arceus," I yelled gabbing Arrow and ducking out of the way. The bird flew released its fire and kept flying away. I looked at its feet and saw more blue flashes.

"Surfin use hydro pump," I yelled before the fire could spread even more. The penguin Pokémon obeyed. Luckily we stopped the fire before it could spread too far and none of my stuff was touched. I'd hate to destroy Bill's gifts after just a few hours of travel. I looked at the sky again and barely saw the rainbow Pokémon still flying away. "Come on Arrow we have to follow it. That could be the Pokémon that kidnapped Giovanni's son," I tell my precious Marowak and return Surfin. Then we enter the Rock Tunnel and I hope we can find our way out.

The Tunnel is completely dark. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Arrow jumps onto my shoulder probably afraid of getting separated. I don't have flash so I can't really light up the place. I wander around for a while and begin to ponder the thought of using the escape rope and look for flash or maybe a way I can bypass the tunnel. "Come on jump higher!" I hear a voice. I look around and see a faint glow come from a part of the tunnel I hadn't been through before (or at least I thought that).

I peer inside and see Clefairy. About ten of them dancing in such perfect rhythm, I smiled. A hole at the roof of the cave explained the glow, it was the moon. I yawned suddenly feeling very tired. Arrow shook as if she was tired as well. My eyes drooped and I collapsed letting sleep take over me.

**Z.z.Z.z.Z**

_My left arm is killing me and I just want to leave this town already but Nurse Joy said I couldn't until I was well enough to get around on my own. I took a bite of my hot dog and smile as an amazing flavor explodes into my mouth. "Wow this is incredible!" I take another bite of the hot dog and Bill chuckles. "Eet's the mayo, a secret family recipe, sorry I can't tell you!" He bursts out in laughter when I finish my hot dog and find myself licking my fingers. Arrow and Vulpix share a knowing look and begin laughing as well._

_I blink at all three of them. What is so funny about me licking my fingers? I want to tackle them but my body is still recovering from the poison and I don't want to stay here longer than I have to. Bill wipes the tears in his eyes, "Sorry but you look hilarious!" Arrow runs up to me and licks my face apparently I had some mayo on. Vulpix looks like it's about to die trying to breath. Bill rushes to her aid and rubs her back. Arrow finishes cleaning me and nuzzles my face. I sigh I'm full and in the company of good friends._

_I want to sleep but I can't help wondering why Bill had so much stuff. "Hey what's with all the papers and machines?" I ask simply out of curiosity. Bill blushes for some strange reason. "Well you see. When I began my journey it was mainly to get over my fear of Pokémon," he stops abruptly as Arrow pushes him to the floor and he falls back first. She purrs and nuzzles him. "Are you okay?" I ask trying to get up but the pain in my legs is still too fresh and I yelp in pain and sit back down. _

_Bill sits back up and rubs his head "Yeah I'm fine, you sure you're okay seetin on the floor?" I nod not trusting my voice. He smiles and continues his story, "Well I deed eventually get over my fear eef you can't tell," he chuckles petting Arrow. Vulpix licks his cheek. "Even though I deed I wasn't a very good trainer or battler or even coordinator," he chuckles again. "What's a coordinator," I ask never hearing of such a thing. "Well in other regions like Sihnno trainers dress up their Pokémon and show off their moves in very impressive ways," I hold up my hand to stop him. "I lost interest in dress up your Pokémon," I say wanting to never do that to my Pokémon. _

"_Yeah I didn't really care for that. So I ended my journey early and settled down here." He gestures to his home. "Then one day I noteeced some trainers carrying about 20 Pokémon with them they seemed to have a hard time battling with so many. So I thought what eef there was a way when you caught a Pokémon and you already had seex the one you caught would I don't know get transferred somewhere. And anee time you needed eet you can get eet. You hear me?" I nod ", it wouldn't really work for me since I only carry three Pokémon with me, and I don't like traveling with a lot" "Oh..," Bill says sadly and I and the sudden urge to comfort him. _

"_But that's just me! Other trainers would love that not having to carry so many Pokémon with them!" I reassure him and he continues his story. "Yep so I just started designing and stuff. I'm always so beesy I never have a chance to clean the place," he laughs nervously and for the first time I notice his house is pretty disorderly. I look to Arrow and Vulpix. Arrow whispers something in Vulpix's ear and they both begin giggling. "What are you two up to?" They look at me then Bill and giggle even more. "Okay…That's very interesting Bill and I'm sure you can make this transfer system!"_

_Bill smiles at our Pokémon. "Hey you know what you can make next? It would be so cool if you could make a machine that could turn people into Pokémon!" He furrows his brow in deep concentration then hugs me. "You're a genius Zero! Why where you not here when I had my block," he laughs nervously and lets go of me. "Now all I need to do is harness dee power of dee Ditto…" He begins mumbling to himself. "Oh Arceus I've gotten the super nerd thinking," I chuckle. "I am NOT a super nerd!" He growls and tackles me gently probably not wanting to hurt me. "Ha, with a move like that no you're not more like a lass!" _

_I struggle to breathe in between laughs and Bill punches my shoulder. "I am NOT a lass either!" "I'm just kidding," I say in between laughing and breathing. Arrow and Vulpix are blushing madly for some strange reason. "Oh Arceus my sides," I clutch my stomach and notice a picture of a teen about our age with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey is that your girlfriend?" I ask Bill who turns a deep shade of red. "No! She is just a friend and she just so happens to be a girl!" Arrow growls and nips my ear a sure sign of her being angry. _

"_What did I do girl," I ask her as she lets go of my ear. Vulpix sighs and licks Bills red cheeks. "You don't have many photos so I assumed…," Bill blinks rapidly. "I just don't have many good friends but her and you Zero."_

**Z.z.Z.z.Z**

**Woot long chapter! It's over 2000 words! I hope it doesn't get too boring I just didn't want to cut it in the middle of Zero's dream. ****Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Zero His Story**

**Chapter 6! Oh we are getting to the good part! What a strange dream Zero had don't you think? Well let's see what will happen next…**

**O.o.O.o.O**

I slowly open my eyes. My head is pounding probably form the fall. Arrow looks worriedly at me and licks my face. I sit up and accidentally hit my left hand on a nearby rock and flinch at the pain. "Hey hot stuff is you okay?" I look around. Who in their right mind would call me hot? "Hey cutie I'm right here next to Arrow." I look at Arrow wondering if it's her talking to me but she's not it's the black thing next to her. "Nice you're not blind I almost thought you were with your seductive red eyes," I blink at the black thing.

Why the hell would it flirt with me? It stretches what I think are its wings and jumps and lands on my head. "Come on cutie speak." She (I'm assuming it's a girl because of her voice) leans next to my ear and whispers "Has your dream gotten your tongue in a twist?" She giggles and jumps off my head. Arrow blushes madly which is weird. "No I am perfectly fine what happened?" I ask I can't really remember anything. "Well I would tell you but isn't it nicer to say your name first or ask me mine?" I scowl I hate revealing stuff about me.

"Okay who are you…As a matter of fact what are you?" She flicks Arrow with her tail. "I am M'. I don't remember my real name just M'. For all I know my name didn't even start with an M' but that's what I'm known as just M'," M' says and I thought I saw a flicker of surprise in her white eyes but it disappeared in a split second. "Okay err M' what are you?" I ask feeling a bit uncomfortable with M' staring at me with such intensity. "I am a Fain. A glitch you see?" She twitches her tail and I stare dumbfounded at her.

"Pfft I am a glitch! I can become any Pokémon but I am not a Pokémon!" I blink at her. "Look let's just say I am nice but I can be very _disruptive _if I'm angered…Oh you poor dear." She rubs her head against my leg. "I can't imagine how you will feel," she whispers genuine hurt in her voice. Arrow tipped her head to the side and nodded. Whoever this was seemed to understand Pokémon because she already knew Arrow's name. "Hey you know what I'll help you get out of here! Since I saw you were having a tough time but you have to get me a moonstone!"

"Why a moonstone," I ask it couldn't be that hard to find one. M' flicks her tail "Well I guess it's true what they say that smartness and hotness do not mix but there are special occasions…," she trails off and winks at Arrow who giggles. "You see hot stuff I can turn into any Pokémon but not without an item. Like…OH your friend!" Before I can ask who's my friend M' swiftly grabs a Pokéball from my pocket and releases an Eevee. "I have an Eevee!" I hug the little fur ball. It squeaks and nuzzles me.

"This girl right here needs to touch a fire water or thunder stone to evolve I need to touch something to change as well. I want to be a Clefairy but I need a moon stone to do that!" I nod still not getting how I got an Eevee or how a moon stone can change M' but I look for one anyways. I scour the cave for a few minutes and hear something M' says, "Aww that's so cute and now you want my help? Of course I'll help Arrow! And you will help to Eevee? Great here's the plan…" Oh this is just peachy now M' has gotten two of my Pokémon to concoct something against me. Oh Arceus just what I needed!

I step on something smooth. I crouch down a feel it. It's defiantly not rock. I punch the surface and recoil my hand in pain. Arrow rushes to my side and licks my hand. Great now both of my hands are useless. "Stupid cutie you should really learn to use your head but…then again someone has it for you huh?" What's with all these stupid questions? "Arrow use dig," Arrow nods and begins shoveling. Eevee yawns and curls up on my lap. "Mind if I call you Rue?" Eevee nods and falls asleep. "Hmm she has a pink aura and yours Is red…so the other is white," I look at M' as she starts mumbling to herself.

"MARR!" I look at where Arrows digging as two rocks fly out of the hole. I run and barely manage to catch both of them. Their light brown color with strange markings, I stare astonishingly at them. "Wow Arrow you found two fossils!" Arrow pops her head out of the hole for a second and keeps on digging. "That's a pretty cool find but you wouldn't want to see me if I touch those," M' mumbles nervously. Rue shakes herself and I mumble a quick apology and return her. "What do you mean?"

"Cutie I told you use your head! I can change into those Pokémon whatever they are in the fossils but I'll be all boney," M' stops suddenly and shakes herself as if trying to forget a bad memory. "Boney?" This glitch or whatever she calls herself is stranger by the second. "I'll turn into the skeleton of the fossil. I can move and attack and the good stuff like that but I'll just look like a skeleton," M' says staring intently at Arrow still digging. "Wow I wouldn't like to run into that!" I exclaim imagining having to battle a fossil.

Arrow leaps out of the hole with a black rock clamped in her jaws. "A moon stone," M' squeals and touches the stone. A black fog surrounds her and slowly but surely she turns into a Clefairy. "Whoa this is awesome!" She bounces around testing her new form. "That is the strangest evolution I've ever seen," I say feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Well duh I'm not a Pokémon!" A black fog surrounds her and she becomes the black form she was before. "See? I can change back," Arrow smiles this ability is very strange for her. "Sure...," I mutter. I take the two fossils and the moon stone and put them in my backpack. "Now your end of the deal help us get out of here," M' nods. "Come on!"

**X.x.X.x.X**

When we _FINALLY _reach the over world I find myself hating the sun. "Thanks a lot," I smile and Arrow giggles. M' shakes her head ", Oh wow this is amazing I think I'm gonna stick with you!" I shrug. I don't really mind her tagging along. I mean M' must have been very lonely considering how much she's been waiting for someone to give her a moon stone. I think Lavender Towns beyond this ridge so I battle few trainers and reach it. This town is very small. There's just a Pokémart, Pokémon Center, a few houses, and an unfinished building. I scowl and cover my ears. No stupid gym in this town and I feel like I'm in my nightmare. Am I asleep?

I look around no one seems to notice the strange melody but a girl who's waving her hands in rhythm with the music. I run up to her Arrow and M' at my heels. "Hey what is that song?" She looks at me and stops moving her hands and the music stops. "You can hear that?" She asks in a high pitched squeaky voice. I try not to shudder, "Yeah…what is it?" She smiles at me and begins moving her hands again this time slower the melody plays again as slow as she's going. "It is magic I learned it from my master he was a magician!" Her voice cracks and she speeds up her hands, the melody unsurprisingly speeds up as well.

"Doesn't it bother anyone?" I question looking around. No one seems to even notice the melody. "Nope because it's our theme," the girl squeaks. She moves her hand faster and faster the pitch got higher until I couldn't take it and I covered my ears. Then I hear an explosion and the girl looks at me giggling. I uncover my ears everyone else seems unfazed. Arrow growls at the girl and M' looks around with worried eyes. This is officially creeping the heck out of me and I decide it's time to leave. "Come on guys we have to go."

Arrow twitches her tail and runs off into the grass. "You better find her," the girl squeals. I blink at her and follow Arrow. I wonder why she ran away. She never does that. I sigh remembering the fact she didn't even run when the crazy old guy broke her Pokéball. "Look," M' turns me around and I see Arrow nuzzling another Marowak. I smile at her and the Marowak. Great looks like were not leaving.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Arrow's got a mate! So cute! Welcome to Lavender Town, and say hello to M'. ****Please Review!**


End file.
